Little Things
by Monkey
Summary: a new one, meant to be funny, but turned into fluff. it's h/h, so just read it and tell me waht you think.


Read at least the bold part of my note here:

A/n-hehehe, this one was fun to write. It started out as a goofball romance thing, but ended up as fluff in the end, thanks to my friend Erin who talked me into a fluffy mood, by talking about her date to the dance. **Ok. When Hermione sings, she's in red italics. When Harry sings, he's in blue bold, and when they both sing, it's purple bold italics. Just in case the colors do not work, disregard what I just said about the colors, k? Now I'm going to type it thanks.**

Disclaimer- it's not mine, but the fact that I turned this song into a duet (which it's not by the way) is all mine! I just thought it would be too much to handle for one guy, so I gave the girl some….just read!

Little Things

Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione who was sitting over a table, silently doing her homework. They chose two chairs next to her and she looked up from her work, smiling.

"Hey sweetie," Harry said, giving her a smile that said 'I-Wish-I-Could-Kiss-You-But-No-One-Knows-That-We're-Going-Out'.

"Hey," she said, returning the smile.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked, diverting her attention.

"Oh nothing much, just a ton of Arithmacy homework. The usual."

"Sounds fun," Ron said, Hermione replied by rolling her eyes.

"Boy. Tonight it's packed," Harry said indicating the sardine packed common room.

Hermione stared around the room for awhile and then said, "Oh I know," she grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him out of his comfortable position in his chair.

"Come with me," she slyly pleaded.

"Uh…Hermione," he started to protest.

"What? Don't you trust me?" she asked quickly kissing him on the cheek, and causing half the people in the common room to turn their heads and stare,

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"You'll see," she said stopping directly in the middle of the room. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ceiling and instantly an upbeat song started to play. Hermione put her hands on Harry's arms, and looked straight into his eyes as she began to sing.

_"Little things, that you do, make me glad, I'm in love with you."_

__Harry looked at her, amazed at her courage, then smile placing his hands on her arms and sang back at her.

__**"Little things, that you say, make me glad that I feel this way."**

****Harry grinned, and moved his hands so they were holding hers, and Hermione grinned back wondering how he knew the lyrics.

_"The way you smile, the way you hold my hand."_

__**"And when I'm down, you always understand."**

****Hermione childishly giggled, then pulled away her hands, leaving Harry to slip his around her waist.

__**_"You know I love those…"_**

_"Little things in my ear, that you say, when there's no one near."_

Hermione sang while she stroked her hand against his cheek, and Harry blushed a deep crimson.

"Little things, that you do, let me know, that your love is true."

Hermione wrenched herself from his grips and walked away a little distance, then turned and beckoned him to her.

_"And when we walk, you like to hold my hand."_

__Harry started to walk towards her, and Hermione walked backwards at the same pace, keeping the same distance between them as he continued to advance.

__**"And when we talk, you tell me I'm your man."**

****Hermione stopped walking backwards and started forward, and Harry took this as a gesture for him to walk backwards, so he did.

__**_"You know I love those, little things that I hear, the little things you whisper in my ear."_**

**__**Hermione reached Harry, and he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her closely towards him.

**_"I know there ain't nobody else like you. No one could do the little things you do."_**

**__**Harry dipped her, and she giggled, and then continued to sing.

_"Little things, that you do, make me glad, I'm in love with you."_

Harry looked intensely at Hermione, and sang his lines.

__**"Little things, that you say, make me glad, that I feel this way."**

****Harry pulled Hermione closer to him, and she buried her head in his chest and sang.

_"And when we walk, you like to hold my hand."_

__Harry kissed the top of her head, then continued to sing with his head resting on top of hers.

__**"And when we talk, you tell me I'm your man."**

****Hermione titled her head up and gazed into his eyes and smiled while they sang.

__**_"You know I live those, little things that I hear, the little things you whisper in my ear."_**

**__**Harry started to lean forward, closing the small space between them as they finished the song.

**_"I know the ain't nobody else like you. No one could do the little things you do."_**

**__**Finally their lips touched, and the entire common room exploded into laughter, applause, and catcalls.

Harry pulled away from Hermione. They looked up at each other embarrassedly, but Hermione leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Harry kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled back and then pulled back and whispered.

"I love you too."

Slowly the common room began to empty out, leaving the couple alone.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do, and I always will."

Hermione laid her head on his chest and softly began to cry.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry, nothing."

Harry smiled and leaned sown, gently kissed her, then they parted and went up to their dorms smiling the whole way.

A/n- it was never supposed to get that fluffy. God, sorry that I went all fluff-o-matic on you! They really need to get this stuff out of me, like taking blood, take the fluff! Please, I'm depressing myself, cause I have no fluff in my life! AHHHHHHHH! K, uh just review! No flames por favor!


End file.
